Blast from the Past
by RallyRiolu
Summary: No summary here! Just come and read if you want to know what it's about! On hiatus cause school. :(
1. First Meeting

Okay so this is my first original story so, I'm going to give it my all!

-The italics are thoughts

AND I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!

A Lucario wanders around a forest, soon coming to a cave. Everything was a bit dusty, but still in good shape. A fire pit in the middle, a few scattered human items around the floor, and two little straw beds long abandoned by their owners. _Brings back memories doesn't it._

In the covers of the nighttime darkness, a riolu was reaching for his pokeball. _Just a little closer, __he thought while reaching for it __almost there, got it!_ The blue canine held the red and white ball smiling inside, but suddenly a bright light shone in his face. In the light, the riolu showed bruises and cuts all over his body. "What are you doing Riolu?" the human smirked, "You can't leave without your poke…" The human cut himself off after seeing the small ball in Riolu's paw. Startled, Riolu had just one thought in his mind. _Run_. So that's what he did. The canine ran and ran with the sphere in his paw while the human's annoyed cries grew fainter and fainter. The human soon gave chase along with his other pokemon. "Come on out Chimchar!" the human called out. He released a similar ball to the one in the riolu's hand and an orange monkey with the tip of its tail in flames came out. "Use ember!" the human commanded. Riolu soon realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Riolu ducked from the oncoming fire attack and ran for his life. Then, suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his side. The Chimchar was right upon him but with an apologetic look on its face. Riolu had two choices. Stay and fight, or run. The canine was in no shape to battle due to the harsh training from earlier that day, so he chose the only option that he could afford to do. Luckily, the riolu knew quick attack and soon, he lost the human and the chimchar in the forest. Riolu stopped somewhere nearby. Exhausted, riolu finally let darkness consume him.

Lucario looked at an empty spot in the corner. _The berry pile is empty huh, OF COURSE IT IS, we packed everything for her...no _**_our_**_ trip._

Riolu woke up in the forest. _Where am I? _He abruptly remembered what happened last night. CRUNCH! In Riolu's paw were the broken parts of the pokeball._ Almost forgot about that thing._ The canine took in the surroundings of the peaceful forest. _Another pokeball, another place to get used to._ Riolu escaped from 7 different trainers so far and after each one he ended up in a different area. _Hopefully this is the last one, yeah right. Just come and get the rare riolu now! This one's all tired out and easy to catch! Just like all those other times. Why can't these humans learn that I just want to be alone, not stuck in a stupid ball or fighting all the time. This is the 7th time; maybe I'll get lucky and will get left alone. Well anyway I'm going to have to start making a place to live AGAIN._

**After a while…**

_Finally! I have a decent place to live in peace._ The cave he found was a nice comfortable one with a fireplace, a bed, and a soon to be stocked berry pile. _Now a nice nap._

"Lalalala," _GROWL_ "Hmmm must be getting hungry, hope I can find something soon" A stranger's voice came to his ears.

_Who's there?_ Riolu used his aura sight, and saw a little eevee. _Must be nothing. Still there's residents here, and I must be careful. That reminds me, I need food too, but I'll get it later. Too tired right now._

**After his nap about flowers, rainbows, and unicorns...(just kidding!)**

"Mmm needs more color, maybe this color? Or THIS one? Nah THIS is the best." said a bubbly voice.

_What's with this racket?_Riolu opened his eyes and saw a very special stranger in his humble cave. A little silver eevee was walking around with flowers all around it."Or is this one better? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I just can't decide"! Rally just was stunned. Some random... no wait, idiotic eevee that he only saw just yesterday was barging around his home, placing FLOWERS of all things in his home. _Does this pokemon even know where it is?_

_"_WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is the best place EVER! It even has a slide! I've decided. This is where I'm going to live!" Eevee said.

He had enough. This eevee had overstayed its visit. "You aren't going to live here because **I** live here you can't just barge in here and ruin my home..." _Growl_. His stomach growled. "And expect that I will let you live here when I don't even KNOW you." _Growl. I really need some food soon._

The little eevee was amazed. This... ummmm puppy? yeah. This puppy just came out of nowhere telling her that he lives here and she can't RUIN it. Who ever said that she was ruining it. She was merely decorating this bland, boring, cave with bright, colorful, pretty flowers. Not only that but its tummy was begging for food while it was talking. HOW CUTE! First impressions are always important so she thought of the best thing to say. "Are you hungry? I have some berries if you want." she said ignoring everything he said about her intrusion. (cue facepalm)

Lucario looked at the walls. There were wilted flowers everywhere. _That's going to be a lot of cleaning to do. Better get started._

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that was my first chapter of my first original story.

I wrote this story before but like someone said, it was pretty bad so I rewrote it. I will try to make more chapters longer but I'm pretty new to all this and CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO DO I thought that this was a good place as any to stop. ALSO! I don't know what to think about the switching from riolu and Lucario. It's pretty confusing for me and I just don't know how to write it. I'd like to see how some of you guys like to read this cause I will be writing both of them, I just don't know how yet.

Please tell me what you think!

It looks like I'm going to have to keep updating this chapter if I want people to keep reading. BUT! The only reason that I'm updating this for now is THIS

post/48798091328/hetalia-the-beautiful-world-extra-episode

If ANY of you are hetalians that support GerIta. You must watch this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first of all THANK YOU November Red Angel for posting a nice review. I did not expect someone to read my story so soon and to even get a comment for the first day. SO I'm going to keep at it! Here's chapter number 2!

Riolu just stared. Of all the things that she could have said, she offered some food. Sure he needed it, but there was no way that he was going to admit that! Also, she completely ignored what he said about her intrusion and disturbance to his sleep that was long overdue.

Eevee waited for the puppy to answer her. _Does he want some or not? Maybe he didn't hear me?_ "OY! DO YOU WANT SOME BERRIES?" She made sure to say it slowly and loudly so he could clearly understand her. Maybe he's too hurt to hear her. Sure, he talked, but that doesn't mean he could do other things. Besides, all those injuries had to have done something. She wouldn't be able to do anything in that condition. The injuries must be hard for the puppy.

Lucario took a look around the now cleaned cave. _Man, this is just too familiar, but it seems too bland. It needs more… something. More color? ARG NO! I should be glad to have some peace and quiet for once. _Lucario searched for that bed and took a much needed nap.

Riolu just couldn't figure out this strange eevee. She's obviously is friendly, that cheerful aura is difficult to ignore, but she ignores the fact that she intruded into his home. Not only that, but she thinks that some simple berries will make the intruding fact disappear. _Not that a few berries are terrible, but I can't accept help. I look weak enough as it is._

"I never need any help, and I don't remember EVER asking for ANYTHING. So JUST GO AWAY!" Riolu said as he took a step warning her. Just as he did that, he was reminded of all the injuries that he got a day before. Riolu started falling and falling. He heard something but what can he do now? However, instead of hitting the hard cave floor he fell on some soft, furry, pillow. _Where did this come from?_ A scent of sweet berries and the forest calms him as Riolu sank in darkness once again.

The mean puppy started to say mean things again, saying stuff like "I don't need help" and "Go away". I was just about to go because I didn't like the puppy anymore but then, it just collapsed. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eevee screamed in panic. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?_ So I just did what I could. I caught him, or more like let him fall on me, because of the 4 paws and no arms thing, and put him on the makeshift bed in the corner. Well it looks like I have to take care of my new roomie.

It has been about 4 or 5 days now and the puppy just won't get up. I'm SO BORED but right now, taking care of Puppy is more important. _I just hope he won't yell at me anymore_. I'm doing a daily routine I guess. Wake up. Get berries and flowers. Get chased by bad pokemon. Make sure Puppy is ok. Eat. Decorate. Go for a walk. Get chased by bad pokemon. Go back home. Check Puppy. Eat. Go to Sleep. I hope Puppy will wake up soon.

I wake up and there's a splitting headache just waiting for me. _Last I remember, the Idiotic eevee was offering berries._ I look around and I'm in my bed that I built. _How did I get here?_ I remember that I fainted and landed on a pillow. _Anyway, I have to get the eevee out of here._ I don't see her anywhere. _Maybe she got bored. At least now I can have some peace._ Riolu closed its eyes once again but this time not unintentionally.

I came back home after gathering some berries and I see Puppy closing its eyes. Wait, that means HE'S AWAKE! "PUPPY!" Eevee shouted excitedly.

Right after I close my eyes, I hear a voice so loud that my headache flares. When I recognize the aura, my headache triples if possible. I swear that I heard her say puppy. Puppy? She sees me as a puppy. Great. She rushes over to me and starts talking about how she was so bored or something. I look at her and immediately I see a bag full of berries and flowers. As she talks I noticed that she has some scratches all over her. _They must hurt._ Then I remember the injuries that I had. I stood up and start wandering and looking at everything she done to the cave. There are flowers all over my new home. Not only that, but there's a berry pile full of oran, pecha, and qualot berries. _She's been foraging. _As I walk I notice that all my injuries were healed. Still a little sore but healed. _Has she been taking care of me? She did seem to call out to me, even if I was called "Puppy"._ Someone actually took care of me for once. Then, I feel a deadly aura behind me. I look back and see that the eevee seems furious. I expected as much since I just walked away while she was talking. That's a shame. The one person that at least seemed to care was angry at him. _Well, let's see what she wants to say._

Lucario woke up from his nap. _Well, since I'm here, I better get back to the routine. _Lucario stood up and walked out from the cave. As he walked out he sensed an aura that he hasn't felt in a long time. "So you came back." A smug voice asked from the forest, "Where's the other one, that girl that follows you everywhere?" "That's none of your business," Lucario answered, "So where's your friend, you idiots causing trouble in the forest again?"

I'm so excited that Puppy is on his feet again. I rush over to him and start telling him how it was like taking care of him. I did say that it was boring cause he didn't do anything but now that he was in a condition to move it's going to be SO MUCH FUN! But then he just walked away. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!? He just got up and walked away. Now that I remember, all this puppy did was yell at her and tell her to go away. Well she is going to give him a piece of her mind.

Well that's chapter 2 done. I was just so happy that I got a review that I just wanted to write another one! So please review and maybe I will post sooner! ANYWAY! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOO hehe sorry about the long wait everybody. I got bored for a while and then whe I did want to write my sister wouldn't let me work. Or she would be in the room and then I couldn't work, because she has to wait just like all the rest of you! Now, this is a short chapter BUT I will try my very best to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. (Just a hint, if I get a review, then I will get it done faster)

Anyways, Please enjoy!

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE ALL THE TIME? EVER SINCE YOU FAINTED I TOOK CARE OF YOU. WHEN YOU FINALLY WAKE UP I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE JUST A BIG JERK! (Not that I didn't know already) AND RIGHT NOW YOU JUST WALKED AWAY." _There. That should put him in his place._ Only to my surprise I heard this come from him. "I never asked for your help so just back off. It's your own fault that you wasted your time on me so don't blame me for your decisions."

_This eevee just doesn't need to mix up with pokemon like me. Someone like that should just live their ignorant life without a care. Such a shame though, someone finally cares and I can't keep them._ I walked away, still a little sore, but fine either way. I walked out of the cave, but didn't get far because there were pokemon in front of me. "Hey! Is there enough? Huh?" asked the stranger. "Yeah! Just wait there at the entrance," responded Eevee. _Who are these pokemon and what connection do they have with the eevee? Ah, it doesn't matter anyway. _Then I hear a "YO! What up Blue Dog!" from them. Who do those idiots think they are?_  
_

(Ooooo a new perspective!)

So me and my buddy come to the adorable eevee's place and when we get there we bump into the riolu that the girl's been taking care of. So I do the polite thing and greet them. When I do, I see that the guy has a REALLY scary face. Who DOES that? So I'm like 'Who put a petaya berry in his breakfast?' (a petaya berry is a REALLY spicy and bitter berry)_Maybe I'll do that later._ Heh, heh, heh...Another look. _Maybe not to him. _Anyway, I greet them and walk right over to Eevee just like always and the guy is just staring at me. What's his deal? I came over just like usual to get some berries for me and my bro. Well, it looks like Eevee isn't having any trouble with this guy so if she's fine with it then I'm fine with it. "So, it seems that your patient has awoken from his beauty sleep," I say, "Oh! Do you have some berries for us? We should eat together again. Last time was F.U.N. and anyway you don't have anyone to keep you company, but I guess that the dog is here, but he can join us!"

Just great, I got dragged along in this, and whoever said that I was a dog, or a puppy for that matter. _And since when did they know the eevee? Did they just meet or where they long friends. ARGH! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER RIGHT NOW. I just got to find another place to live since now my place is taken_. Then I was taken out of my thoughts by a voice. "Hey, didn't you hear them? You can come and eat with us if you want. You haven't eaten at all since you woke," Eevee said. _She talks as if nothing ever happened, and if I take a closer look at her aura, she seems troubled. Wonder why._

So when two pokemon came out of nowhere, I knew that it was my friends. Absol and Phantump used to chase me around for my berries. At that time, I had barely any for myself, but when I got enough, I offered them some and ever since then, we've been friends. I give them berries and they protect me from the other scary pokemon of the forest. But, I think that they are the only scary (not anymore) pokemon nearby. It's true that I was angry at Puppy, but when I think about it, maybe he just was in a bad mood, but I can't ever think of a reason why. I mean, I just decorated the cave a bit and placed flowers everywhere. Especially the stylized lilies. I didn't think that they would grow here. After all, the Bird of Paradise only grows in certain conditions right? After all, I haven't seen them since I left _that place. _BACK TO THE SCENE! Absol was right. Last night was fun, haha, maybe I over reacted. I walked over to Puppy and say "Do you want to eat with us?" _Don't be mad. Don't be mad. DON'T BE MAD! _When I don't get an answer from Puppy, I assume it's a yes. "YEY!" And I drag Puppy to join us in our dinner.

After I hear them rant on about their dinner plans I suddenly get dragged into this. _How did I get in this situation?_ Honestly, this was SUPPOSED to be my cave, but now it's taken. After I recover, I wake up in my cave that now has flowers all around it PLUS some random pokemon are here like it's their home. _At least I get to eat now._


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner the Absol and his friend Phantump went back to where ever they came from. Now I'm stuck with nowhere to go with this little eevee at my side. Just great. What's more, the little fox doesn't even seem to stick with just one mood. I mean, one moment she's yelling at you, and the next thing you know, she's inviting you to a "relaxing" dinner. _What am I going to do now? I did find this place first, but this eevee defiantly knows this place better then me.__What should-_ "Hey, do you want to be roomies?" I hear her talk to me. "Hey, do you want to be roomies?" Eevee said, "I know that you found this place first, and I did do some decorating, so that did give me some right to this place. What do you say?" _Hmmm._

So now that I think about it, Puppy doesn't have a home. I suppose that this was supposed to be his house but, I claimed it first. So in order for me to not feel bad about kicking him out, (cause the reason that he doesn't have a home totally isn't my fault) I just gotta let him stay! I look at him intently and then I see that he's having a hard time deciding. So I say "There's plenty of food~"

This little eevee wants me to live in my own cave _sharing_ with her, even though she was the one to take over the house and bend everything to her will. I just need someone to find enough food, IF I need anyone in the first place, because unfortunately, I have to keep training for more idiotic trainers that think they can catch me now that I am fully recovered. Then I hear "There's plenty of food~" from her. As much as I hate to admit it, I still need a forager. _Now that I think of it, there was a big berry pile in the cave. If she was able to get that much in a short time, She could be useful._After much consideration, I swallowed my pride with living with someone else and said "Sure." _It shouldn't be that bad if she took care of me when she didn't even know who I am._

What should I do for timeskips, I wonder...

_I think I threw up a little in my mouth. If I have to live with a happy-go-lucky eevee who is just a little too energetic, I might die of exhaustion._ As I look at what's in front of me, I have to think, _HOW AM I GOING TO CLEAN THIS MESS?!_It looks like she brought her last house with her. Just so you know, there was a hidden passage around the back of the cave. _It's bigger than I thought._ That's what I first thought. Then When I actually took around, it looks like this idiot doesn't know the meaning of "clean". _Maybe it would be better if I just went to find another cave, but then this one will probably hunt me down faster than the other trainers ever did._*shiver* _Don't want that to happen._

* * *

I am just getting lazy aren't I. *sigh* I honestly wish I wasn't like this. At least this time It didn't take as long! Not that anyone reads this far any way. Putting that aside, I have a big idea for this series. If you guys are interested, Maybe I will tell you! Remember that reviews equal less waiting time!. That will be all! (I use too much ! don't I.)


	5. Chapter 5

This will be a time skip to 1 month. After all, you people don't want to read about boring daily life right?

* * *

So now basically, Puppy and I have a little routine going on. First, Puppy would wake up and start training for some reason. Later, we would eat our breakfast and I would start foraging for food and other basic stuff. _After all, you can't have too much of delicious berries plus, I'll need them. _Sometimes, I would bump into Absol and Phantump and we would have a little chat. Then, Puppy would start telling them off for doing something that I don't understand. Something like, "take advantage of" or "causing trouble" but, I never see them doing those kinds of things. After that, we would have lunch and Puppy would sometimes skip if he "didn't meet expectations" for that day, _but to be honest, it's stupid cause you need the strength to actually train in the first place._ I would then just try to explore the forest. There are many different hidden places here. Maybe I'll show him next time. Next, we would have dinner and if they don't have anything going on, Absol and Phantump would join us. _I wonder what they do during the day. Do they walk around like heroes during the day like they say? WOW! They are so AWESOME! _Then Puppy would start training AGAIN. Why does he train so much? It's not like anyone's going to catch him. No one comes in this forest pretty much so what's the point? Finally, we would go to sleep. Every day we would have this routine and it's getting bit boring. _Anyway don't I have a mission to do? I should get started soon. I have everything I need for the journey. Oh, it's seems like it is dinnertime and they're coming today. They said that they would bring something for today. Better get ready._

Right now, we have been living for one month now and no sign of them anywhere and I don't mean those idiots of pokemon. _Good. I got some peace and quiet, for now. It's nice to actually relax and train without some human bossing me around and beating me whenever I make a mistake. Seriously, I know when I make a mistake. I don't need some human to tell me. CRACK! There goes that one, too bad too, it was nice and sturdy. Oh well. At least I know that I'm getting stronger._ Recently, Eevee has been gathering more and more berries than usual. Even if we are stocked to the max she still goes out. Usually if we are good for a while, she would just go wander off but she always brings back more. She even doesn't call me Pup… pup… pup... EITHERWAY DOEN'T MATTER as much anymore. _Is something up?_

Haha, one week later, I want something for my timeskips…

I think Puppy's suspicious. I think I'll have to tell him at soon, and I'm going to have to go tomorrow, gonna have to start packing now. _Let's see now..._

Eevee's packing, is she going anywhere? Wait, is she leaving me? _Not again! I can't be left alone again! I can't go through that again! At least not with those morons._ "Hey! What are you doing?"

* * *

Yeah. Cliffhanger. ANYWAY! Last I checked, only 5 people read my last chapter. Maybe when I finish this story I'll rewrite it. After all I should be better at writing at that point right? I wonder how many people will read this chapter. *Sigh* Either way Hope you enjoyed! Remember, more reviews means less wait time!


	6. Setting off

I must apologize for taking so long but when you only get one view for the last chapter, you get absolutly no motivation. See what I did there? Plus when I did get back on, the teachers started to pile homework and now I gotta participate in the Google science fair.

Well, other than that,

Enjoy!

* * *

Huh? _Puppy? What am I doing? ... AHHHH! PUPPY!__ OK SO i GOTTA TELL HIM NOW!_ "H-hey, um so nice weather am I right?" _Wait, bad start. WHAT DO I DO! _"I, uh, just wanted to have a nice walk today. Yeah, that's right!" _T__hat should work but how do I tell him?_ "Then why are you packing?" _Shoot!_ "Umm, well, I,"

So now, I get to have the point of view. Hmmm.

"What do you mean we can't visit anymore?" Phantump said,

"Can't you see that she's leaving? We already know about what she wants to do. Now that see's leaving, (finally) we got to keep out of sight." I responded.

"Yeah but still, it won't be the same without the nice juicy berries," he said.

_That's what you're worried about?_

_"_At least you're giving me this last chance to say goodbye," Phantump said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, oh, we're here," I said. _Wait what's happening?_ I gave Phantump the signal to stop. _Good thing he has enough sense to do this at least._

"H-hey, um so nice weather am I right?" Eevee said, "I, uh, just wanted to have a nice walk today. Yeah, that's right!"

"Then why are you packing?" Puppy questioned.

"Umm, well, I," _This is where we but in._

"Hey guys!" I said, "So me and Phantump got to leave cause we got some stuff that came up. Sorry. So we're just saying goodbye now before we leave."

Yeah no body has the point of view right now

"Ah! then I will go with you! I have go any ways," I said with a smile.

"Wait, that's what your doing!?" Puppy exclaimed, "You can't go with them!"

"Yeah, sorry but you can't come with us. Buuuuuut, you can go with Puppy. I hear that he has to go on this magical journey though I have no idea what it could be." Phantump said.

"Wait-"

"REALLY! A MAGICAL JOURNEY YEY! LET'S GO!"

And so after preparing for their "magical" journey, Eevee and Puppy (Riolu) said goodbye to their friends and set off. In a random direction.

* * *

I tried a new way to switch POV and it looks neater. I should have done this earlier. Sorry for the bad ending, but to be honest, I kinda do see them doing this. Phantump pressuring Riolu to travel with Eevee and Eevee dragging Riolu down a random road with no idea where they're going. Plus this is a good place to stop. Yeah. Rate and Review! Please. Seriously I need motivation.


	7. Kidnappers!

I got a longer chapter and it's done sooner than I thought!

Enjoy!

* * *

My name's not "Puppy" ok?

So now I'm on this trip with Eevee because she has to go on this journey or whatever. She did explain it to me though so at least I get something out of this whole mess.

So apparently there's a whole Eevee tribe somewhere on the map and there are all of the eeveelutions there as well. All the eevees have to choose what they want to evolve into and it's up to them to do what they have to do in order to get there. Flareons, Jolteons, and Vaporeons get the easy job and just have to find the stones. Espeons, Umbreons, Glaceons, and Leafeons all have a harder time but eventually get where they want. Apparently eevees can somewhat control when they evolve and so they can choose who exactly they evolve into. However, there's some few Sylveons in her tribe so she wants to be special and evolve into that. The problem with that is that all of the sylveon in the tribe were ones that had human trainers and were either freed or were separated from them. One one in the tribe knows what the trainers did differently not even the sylveons. So now she's searching on how exactly to do that.

We have no leads, no information, or even a clue on finding how to evolve her. At least we have lots of food at the moment and there should be food where ever we go. Our best hope is to have her get a trainer and evolve, but she doesn't need to go through all that torture. They work you until you can't move and still keep going. If you can't complete your "training" or don't meet the standards, then you might as well kiss hope goodbye.

We right now are on a trail leading out of this forest and are near a clan of pokemon. She doesn't know that but I can sense their auras. Luckily, it's dark so we can camp somewhere near for the time being.

"It's getting dark we should camp here for a while," I said.

As soon as I said that, she responds, "Whew! I'm tired," and somehow just fell asleep after laying down a moment later.

_I shouldn't be surprised but this is just ridiculous._

It's a time skip plus it's my turn!

The next morning, I woke up after a nice nap and surprisingly, _Puppy's still asleep!_

_Let's just explore a little. After all, what's the worst that can happen_?So I got up and went in a random direction not even bothering to be quiet. Just so you guys know, even though Puppy gets up early just like any training idiot, it takes a LOT to wake him up. I bet that if Rayquaza shot a beam next to him, he still wouldn't get up. Really. It's crazy.

So anyways, while I'm walking I came up to a group of zangoose. So being the friendly pokemon I am, I walk to them and introduce myself.

Believe it or not, there are pokemon that don't like being called cute and now I'm captured, and they are on the move to get revenge on a group of seviper. So I'm being carried and I can't do anything or they'll hurt me.

Eevee didn't the POV for very long did she.

_Another day wait, where am I? Ah. That's right. Stupid Phantump. Now where is that eevee?_ I take a look around and realize _THAT IDIOT'S GONE!_ I check with my aura and sure enough both she and the group of pokemon are gone. She must be with them, after all, she couldn't go somewhere by herself without me being able to sense her. _That idiot. What was she thinking going off on her own?!_ I used quick attack to start searching for her.

Neither did you... BUT WHO CARES! I'M THE STAR NOW!

So now that I'm with the zangoose, or zangeese? I learned why they were after the seviper. Apparently, these two pokemon were at war with each other for as long as anyone can remember. So it's not unusual that one would attack the other and that's what happened. A seviper and zangoose were fighting over food (prey as they called it. Whatever that means) and so the seviper won that fight and took it back with it so "play" with. I'm with them because they are going to decide what to do with me after they and I quote "destroy the seviper clan for everything they did." I wonder what's going to happen to me?

So it's been a few days and they have caught up with the seviper. I'm going to give the POV now.

We have finally caught up to those villainous sevipers and are going to rescue Shanks from their jaws. They'd better hope that they didn't do ANYthing to him.

Who does that Eevee think she is giving the POV to a minor character.

I went everywhere since she went missing and had to ask various pokemon around the area of they saw Eevee. Finally, after about 3 days, a purrloin came up and said that she knew some information but apparently, "I can't think on an empty stomach" so I had to give a fourth of our food supply for it. I was desperate at this point and would do basically anything to find her. _Where have you gone?_

Purrloin started, "I saw a bunch of zangoose take a eevee with them. I knew what happened but-," I had to toss another berry, "Ah, that's right, they were getting their friend back after he was kidnapped."

"Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"Sure I do." she responded.

I waited for a bit then realized that she wanted yet some more berries. "You listen here you _kitty cat,_ I had to go from place to place searching for this pokemon that I have been stuck with so you better_ show_ me where she is or I will take more then just my berries back," I said angrily.

"Ok ok, sheesh, keep your fur straight. I did see where they went and I know where the seviper are but you can't take my berries. They were fair trade." she said annoyed.

_Why is she annoyed? She doesn't have to babysit an idiot all day for who knows how long. Plus, it seems that I've gotten myself another headache. At least I should know where that idiot is._

* * *

This chapter was easier to write so it got out sooner. I have no idea why it's getting posted so soon but hey. In this one, I got to explain a few things and give this story a real plot for a small time. I have nothing else to say so remember, more reviews mean sooner post time!


	8. Zeke and Steve!

And we start with the protagonist of the story!

It's been a while now and we have found the seviper. I think that the zangeese are going to battle the seviper, but it's too bad that they won't get along. There are tons of pokemon, but because we are all different species, we fight each other. Even then, we fight with each other and some pokemon are all alone. I chose to leave, but in the time I was alone, _It was one of the worst feelings I had. No one was going to come and help. No one to play with, have fun with, or share meals. And to think that Puppy must have been alone all this time. Must have been terrible. __I wonder what's going to happen to me._

As we draw closer to the clan, It seems that they are already prepared to fight, oh yeah, since they did take Zangoose, they must have been waiting, but they seem angry for some reason. We approach the seviper clan and the two leaders of the clans start to talk. I'm near the end of the group, but they are yelling loud enough so I can hear. "Where have you hidden our Steve!?" the leader seviper said

"What do you mean 'hidden'?! Where have you taken our Zeke!" Leader Zangoose said.

"WE aren't kidnappers like you guys, but what do you mean 'hidden'?"

"Don't play dumb with us. He has been missing for two days now AFTER being seen with one of YOUR kind."

"OUR kind! Just look at yourselves! A stripe over your eyes and giant claws, that's NATURAL for you. What kind of example are you setting for your children!?"

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, it seems that both 'Steve' and Zeke have gone missing, if we find that he is hurt in anyway,"

"Right back at ya."

And that's their conversation. It seemed, a bit too understanding? Especially for two sworn enemies. (sorry, but I'm really getting lazy) Oh well, at least there wasn't a major war or something, but still, if both the pokechildren are missing, then it's a big problem. If only Puppy was here, we could sense their "aura" or whatever and find them in no time flat. _Where is he?_

Well sorry for not understanding you were gonna get kidnapped.

This... This Purrloin has been leading all over the place and still no sign of Eevee anywhere. Honestly, I have no time for this. "When are we going to get there?"

"Huh, your one of those kids" Purrloin answered

"One of those k-"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? ARE WE THERE YET?!"

"No I'm not, it's just that we've been wandering for a long time and it seems like we're going absolutely nowhere at all."

"Well for your information, we already got here. Just a few more, Oh, here we go! Here it is, now go rescue your girlfriend. Bye."

"Yeah thanks, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I reached a place on a hill and I can sense too many pokemon at once, but two were off away from the group. But MAN what was she thinking "my girlfriend" yeah right. More like Mr. Toko and Xolga. (that means a big pain. yeah.) Right now, I can't sense her but, I'm curious about the two wandering aura's over there.

* * *

Why can't I be more productive? I was gonna name Zeke, Zane at first but, decided against it. (I didn't realize Zane was some pretty boy's name) Zane Zangoose? Anyone? Oh well.

Can anyone tell me who Mr. Toko and Xolga are from? If you can, You Get A Hug From Puppy and a Cookie!

Riolu: Leave me out of this.

Eevee: Awww! Puppy's gonna give a hug!

Riolu: No I'm not!

Anyways, um so, right now, this is a side story. In order to actually continue, I'm gonna have to end it. But, IT SEEMS TOO SHORT. Please Tell me what you think. If you want me to stop this filler and continue the story, please tell me. If not, tell me also. Or at least a review. I'm getting so lonely.


	9. Alone no longer

Puppy's Gonna start with the POV!

Man, "girlfriend", what was that Purrloin thinking. Sure I've known Eevee for a long time, and I'm coming to rescue her, but that's just what teammates do. Or at least one does when his partner is so troublesome. _Teammate?_ Either way, that doesn't mean she's my girlfriend. In fact I'll be sorry for anyone who's going to date her in the future! She just has way too much energy for her own good, and just look at this situation! She went and got herself kidnapped, for goodness sake and now after a few DAYS I found her. Plus, the only reason I went with her on this ridiculous adventure was because that TERRIFIC Duo dragged me into this. This has to have some training value in this in the end. Well, I suppose this could be a form of training. _Training to deal with a frustrating situation. Yeah, that's what this is. _

Well, enough of that, I'm getting close to those two misplaced auras. As I draw closer to the auras, I here a small scream and hurry over there. When I come close, I see that the auras are a zangoose and a seviper. Usually from what I heard, the species are expected to be sworn enemies, but these two, they don't seem that way. They even seem to be playing some sort of game where they chase each other. The one that screamed must be the seviper, as he was the one that was being chased. However, neither pokemon looked angry in the least. In fact, I would say they are enjoying themselves. _This is new, but nice. Even if their families hate each other, they seem perfectly fine. I wish it was like this all the time. Won't that be nice._ I decide to just watch this peaceful moment for a bit.

Steve HERE!

So me and Zeke decided to have a play time away from everyone, so we decided to meet at my place and play somewhere nearby. It's been so amazing! We get to properly play together and there are no scary stares anywhere. Pretty soon, we got lost in the woods, but we weren't scared! It's just like an adventure this way! That was before. Right now, it's been just a couple of days but, I'm afraid. _I wanna go back home._

Now back to Puppy

After a couple of rounds, the seviper's aura changed. Well, not changed, but it got more shaky. Well now, it's scared. Maybe it noticed me? I don't think so because it said, "Do you think they're searching for us? What if we never get back home?" and started crying. _I suppose this is where I come in._ "Hey squirts, I found some other seviper and Zangeese close to here. I'll lead you back if you want."

"AH! Who're you?! Back off! I know curse!" Zangoose exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait, who're you calling a squirt? Shortstack!" the seviper answered, "Pops is at least four times taller than you! Anyways, we're not allowed to go with strangers so bug off shorty."

_Pops must be one of the other auras over there._

"Now listen here you ignorant brat, I know exactly where your 'Pops' is so why don't you just shut up and follow me. It's not like you have anywhere else to go.

This time it's the Zangoose talking, "Steve, the little puppy's right," _Puppy?_ "We don't know where everyone is, plus, if it's going to help then I'm willing to go."

"B-but what if we get tricked?"

"It can't get anymore worse than now, plus, if it does, we can always fight. It doesn't look stronger than us, just look at how tiny it is."

"I'm standing right here ya know," Riolu interrupts.

The pokemon continues "Ok then." Seviper turns to Riolu and says, "If you try anything then we will beat you up."

"Right, right," Riolu says, "Just follow me, and don't call me puppy."

Now back to me!

It's been a while and they can't seem to find th-

"WHAAAAAAA! POPS! ZANGOOSE LEADER DUDE! WE ahem. We're safe and accounted for," a little seviper came crying.

_They're all right! Thank goodness._

"Where were you two?! We had to search for hours in order to find you two. Did the zangoose hurt you? Are you alright?" The leader of the Seviper keeps asking questions.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to play for a while but we got lost in the woods nearby. It's all my fault," the small zangoose came and spoke up, "But this puppy came and showed us the way back home!"

"PUPPY?!" I shout disbelief clear in my voice.

"You! Where were you all this time?! Here of course. Heh. Well, it's your fault for getting into this mess in the first place. I'm glad your safe," he answered.

_What the plops? I was missing and this is what he says! Wait._ I notice that Puppy doesn't seem annoyed. More like some kind of relief? Must be my imagination. _Still, I'm glad Puppy's here. I won't be alone._

Writer-san keeps switching POV...

I'm so relieved that's she's safe. I don't know what would happen if I'd become alone again. At least now, _I won't be alone._

I start releasing her from her rope trap when the two clan leaders approaches.

Pops, the seviper leader, speaks first. "Thank you very much for returning our small hatchlings back to us. It seems that this prisoner is a companion of your's so after some discussion with the other clan, we will let you on your way with it without any penalty for invading our territory. I suppose you will be welcomed if you come back because of these two trouble making duo and for helping us make a peace treaty between us."

"Thanks man!" Eevee says and turns to me, "Wow that was pretty fun! Hope I can do something like that again, you know, uniting pokemon and all."

"Fun? FUN? What part of that was FUN?! I had to look all over for you and now our berry stash is greatly depleted because of this 'little' adventure you decided to have." I respond

"Well SORRY for wanting to explore! It all ended well in the end so let's just focus on that and continue on our way." she nonchalantly said.

And we continued on our way _together_.

* * *

WOW! Didn't expect to release this so late. ^^; -(sweat drop). Did anyone else see Inside Out? It's soooooooooooooooo good, or that's what I think. Loved the ending. Just loved it. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE FEELS?!

So like always, more reviews means quicker release time!

See ya next time!


	10. Lead

"EHHHH! Your not gonna train AND you're coming with me for today!" Eevee excitedly exclaimed.

They were in a less dense forest picking berries trying to fill the void that the lack of berries made.

"Of course I am, after what just happened, do you think that I would just let you run around like that again? Not to mention your a rare kind of pokemon. So there are all sorts of dangers for you. I'm even mi-" Riolu started.

"Yey! Puppy's gonna play with me, Puppy's Gonna play with me~" she sang while picking a berry.

_She won't ever listen, will she._ "Do you even know what you're doing?" he asked.

"Of course! Gonna be a sylveon when I grow up. On an adventure to see how. Duh," she replied.

"And do you have any idea on how your going to be accomplish that?" he pushed while throwing a berry to they're growing collection.

"Nope~" she sang.

_Of course she didn't._ "We have to start somewhere you know," he sighed.

"I know, it's just that I don't know where to start. None of the sylveon in the clan mention how they evolved. Apparently, it was all in different situations. One said that she was in a gym battle, and another said that she was making puffins with her trainer."

"That sounds like you need a trainer to evolve then," Riolu said.

"Though there were a few that didn't have one, like they were walking in the forest and suddenly they were evolving."

_That doesn't lead to any clues what so ever. Ah, what are we going to do? At this rate, I'll be stuck wandering in circles my whole life!__ Wait, I sense some pokemon coming._

"And my brother wants to find this rare evolution stone, I don't think he should go off on his own just to find a rare stone that he might not find, much less use at all. Everyone's just power hungry these days, though there are a few idiots that I'd like to bash," a familiar voice complained.

_Someone's here! We need to get to cover._ So we had hid in the bushes.

"You shouldn't say that you know, they might have a good reason," a second one replied.

"For taking all my berries? No way. Well, it's a good thing a sucker came. The guy was looking for information about his kidnapped girl so I gave it to him, for a fee of course."

_Wait a moment, I recognize one of the voices, and who are you calling a sucker!_

POV Change!

"Hey! What did you say about a rare evolution?" I asked popping out of the bushes we were in.

"Huh? Who are you? Wait, a silver, well I'll be, you're the girl I was just talking about weren't cha." Apon closer look this is a ... a... give me a moment, Oh right a Purrloin!

"Ehhhh so Puppy's the sucker. I was wondering how he found me," I said, walking towards the two pokemon.

"Should you be saying that to your partner?" a (Hmmm not sure if this is right) skitty said.

"Oh, sorry Puppy!" I laughed.

"Right? Mean really, he was so desperate that I got most of our stock back, which was like a week's supply."

"Hey! You have no right to call me a sucker," Puppy said, "And you, why'd you call me a sucker too?" he asked me.

We all ignored him

"That many berries? You shouldn't just take that many berries. A day's worth's enough."

"Awe, Skitty's being nice again." Purrloin said.

_Score, I was right!_

"Anyway, what did you say about a rare evolution stone?" I asked.

"Ah yes darling, my brother is just an idiot who believes everything he hears," the Purrloin replied.

"Please, I need to know."

"Hm, if you insist. He heard about this new evolution stone that apparently evolves even fully evolved pokemon. So he wanting to be all powerful and stuff went to go search for it with his buddy. This is irrelevant, but at the same time, there's a new pokemon type that's popping up all over." She said.

"Hey don't just ignore me! Do you know where to find this stone?" Puppy said.

_When did he get here?_

"How would I know. That idiot's probably just wandering around with his buddy. Haven't seen them in months, or years. Why'd you want to know?"

"I want to evolve into a certain type, but I don't know how to." I replied.

"Is it the new type, fairy?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it could help, I mean, I don't even know many details about the evolution, but I don't know anything on where to start looking, so good luck searching on your own."

"Eh? But, but" I started, "Can you at least tell me who your brother is?"

"He's an absol traveling with a phantump."

_What?!_ "Ah, thanks. Well then, We'll be off."

"Yeah thanks for the information." Puppy said.

"No problem," the two cat pokemon said.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the late-ish updates. I just can't get this scene right the whole month. Oh well. I got it done.

Remember to review!


	11. The Tree Cave

Shortly after the encounter with Purrloin and Skitty, the our two main characters are having a lunch break.

"Did ya hear what I heard?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah," Riolu answered.

"I can't believe it. _Sigh._ That Purrloin's brother is looking for an evolution stone. Not only that, but her brother is Absol," Eevee continued.

"I guess this means that we need to find those two idiots again," he said while an image of the two appeared in his mind, "Do we need to go back to where we started?"

"There's no helping it so let's go back!" she said.

"Wait! We went all this way to just go back? We can't do that! All we would be getting would be more information. Do you even remember those two ever mentioning any information on evolving? We probably won't get anything anyways. It might not even be what you need to evolve," Riolu exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, if your that against it, but we don't even know if it isn't. It could be that they all had touched it accedientally and evolved," Eevee responded

"Of course I'm against it. If we already went all this way, then what was the reason for going to all this trouble? Besides, that's just illogical," he said.

"You sure are a kid, aren't you," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Riolu asked.

"Nope!" Eevee replied, "Not at all."

Different POV!

Skitty and Purrloin were still walking on their well-worn trail to check for foreign pokemon. They knew all the pokemon in the forest, mostly because they lived here for most of their lives and there weren't that many that were still here. They were all captured or ran away from the trainers in the area. These two didn't have to worry about that though, that was some years back. Still, not many had come back to the forest.

"EEP!" Skitty screamed.

"Eep?" Purrloin questioned, "Alright Phanthump, we know your there."

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face!" Phanthump exclaimed, "Ah, never gets old."

"Can you not pull on my tail anymore?" Skitty asked.

"No way! It's just so fluffy, I can't help it. I can't do it to purrloin because she would probably kill me!"

"Alright. We need to find those two again. Phanthump, can you hurry up?" Absol appeared.

"Those two?"

"Come on Phanthump, Eevee and Puppy. Wait, Purrloin? Oh and Skitty, I was wondering where he went. Sorry, but we will be taking our leave."

"Awe come on, you came all this way just to visit. Let's show ya some hospitality!"

"We didn't-"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Phanthump dragged Skitty along with him to a large tree in the distance.

"Looks like you don't have a choice." Purrloin smirked.

"... Whatever, it's not like we came here to talk for only a few seconds."

"Oh? It sure seemed like it when you said 'Sorry, but we will be taking our leave,'"

"Tsk"

"Come on." she said

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Time skip!

The party soon came to a hollow in a tree not too far from where they were before. The hollow was fairly large compared to the cave Riolu and Eevee had. Clearly it has been used for years and was unexpectedly clean.

"Still keeping it clean I see." Absol said.

"Of course! While I'm here, this hollow won't see a dump anywhere in sight!" Skitty spoke.

"So tell us all about what happened. From the beginning." Purrloin demanded.

"Can I go first?" Phanthump jumped up clearly excited to relay their tale.

"Since you're so excited."

"Ok. So at first, we went into all kinds of caves to find the stone. We found all kinds of shiny and sparkly stones but sadly, none of them reacted to us. Soon we found out that we weren't going to find anything like that."

"Obviously." Purrloin commented.

"Shush. Anyway, we went searching for any information about evolution stones. After many dead ends, we eventually found out that there was a Eevee clan, or tribe, or whatever, somewhere in the forest-"

"And we followed countless leads until we found an eevee." Absol interrupted.

"Hey!"

"The silver one?" Skitty asked.

"Aren't all eevee's silver?" Both of them questioned.

"No you idiots! They are brown! How could you not know that?!"

"Geez, no need to yell at us." They simultaneously said, "We never saw one before so how do you expect us to know what color it was."

"Then how did you know it was an eevee?" Purrloin asked.

"It kept on saying 'eevee'. Duh"

_Sigh_ "Fine. Continue."

Phanthump started talking again, "We followed it and spoke to it a couple of times and eventually became friends. It's a pretty good cook, ya know. We found out that it was from the eevee clan and we just fished some information about it. Also, it had a puppy with it."

"Yeah, we know."

"Wait, you know?" Absol look surprised.

"Yeah, we saw those two actually quite recently, I'd say about 40 minuets ago."

The two stood up suddenly, in Phanthump's case floated up, "Then they might still be somewhere near! We need to go!" Absol shouted.

"Forget about it. Who knows how far they could have gotten in 40 minuets. Riolus usually know quick attack anyway."

"But! We're so close!"

"No you're not. Now sit down. I've been around you two enough that I know when you're unsure or lying."

Absol sat back angrily, "It's just that, this is the best lead we've got, and I want to evolve so badly. It's not fair that you guys all have an evolved form and I don't. If I could evolve, then it wouldn't have happened."

"No one blames you. Now let's eat, I did hear your stomachs growl after all," Purrloin replied, "Skitty! Dear, can I cook something please?"

"NO!" The other pokemon exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"It's fine I can cook. You don't have to do a thing!" Skitty said while slightly sweating at the last time her friend had cooked.

* * *

Yey! Finished number 11.

First, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me for the last 10 chapters and for all the reviews so far!

Second, I had watched a playthough of Hetaoni and Holy Roman Empire it was fabulous. I just wish it didn't end like that. Oh well.

What else, school's starting soon but! I will continue to update. (It won't be that hard since I update like once a month. Ah lazyness...)

Also, if you have any suggestions to make my writing better, it will be much appreciated.

Oh! Please name your favorite anime and favorite character from that anime! I'd really like to know! It will be important later. Much later, but I usually forget so I'm asking now. ^^;

Seems like that's it so like always, please review and I'll see ya guys next time!


	12. Giving a Report over Dinner

The whole chapter will be in Absol's POV

"You never let me cook." Purrloin pouts.

"We did a bunch of times, and every single time, we had to call the water pokemon from the surrounding area." I answered back.

_Not that we have that option now._

"So anything new in the area?" What I really wanted was if anyone new had settled in.

After all, since most everyone moved out, Purrloin's kind the boss now. You'd think that the powerful pokemon would be able to stay in the forest, but that just made them bigger targets for the kiddie trainers.

"Actually, I saw the the most peculiar sight the other day." Purrloin said.

"Oh?"

"Yep. I saw a HUGE group of pokemon some ways away." Skitty shouted from the "kitchen"

"Isn't that normal? Or was it so big that it would overflow the forest?" My partner asked, "Or was it a bunch of scary pokemon like Ursaring? But their teddiursa are adorable."

"Well, they are both known to be fearsome, but that's not what was strange."

"Both?" I asked.

"Yes, now keep quiet. The strange thing was that the group had zangoose and seviper in it."

_Silence_

"So there's a big poke war on our doorstep." I said debating what to do.

"Nope. Not at all."

"What?" Both of us were stunned.

"Why not? Everyone knows that those pokemon hate other no matter who they are." I exclaimed.

"Who knows, but that's just what I saw." Purrloin answered

"...anything else?" Phanthump asked.

"No, but the food's done."

"Hm?" While everyone was talking, they forgot all about Skitty and her food.

Thank yous were heard for the food that Skitty prepared.

"Does that mean that we're going to have a whole bunch of Zangoose and Seviper in the forest?" Phantump asked.

"Maybe! I'd be so happy then!" Skitty exclaimed.

"Wouldn't we all." Purrloin replied.

* * *

Haha a short chapter this time, but in my defence, I'm pretty busy, I mean the school want an essay ALREADY. Seriously, it's only been a week for me. Tsk, tsk.

Anyways, it's the side characters with maybe Zeke and Steve coming for an appereance later! And next chapter, we're going to go back to Puppy (Riolu) and Eevee!

See ya guys next time!


End file.
